Letter from Serentatis
The party discovered this letter being carried by the black bat of the Panoply of Shadow. Contrary to what it says, it did not contain any objects. The Letter To Dax Stormslayer and the Solars of the Western Waters; I write this not knowing if you shall find this letter, and I limit my words because I fear that it will likely fall into the wrong hands. The Northern battles have very suddenly gone poorly. The Silver Prince had landed troops a thousand strong along the shores of the western rivers of the region just days after you left. Among them lead no less than four Deathknights, possibly more, and a host of other powerful creatures. They have laid waste to Icewalker troops stationed throughout the area, and Yurgen was not left with time to gather most of them together. I immediately attempted to contact you, but discovered my transceiver module does not seem to work. I worry for Taru-Kul’s safety; you might do well to check on her. I leave this key to you; I made it using the Maker’s Loom after you left while attempting to fix what I assumed was a broken artifact. It should call the Calibration Gate into any doorway it is inserted. I have not the authority to pass the Celestial Lions, but with Amber present you should have no trouble. I hypothesize that using it in a doorway in Yu-Shan would return you to the place you left Creation. Be careful, the Sidereals are likely to be watching that gate, even if you do not see them. I also enclose the remaining modules we have. The gravest news yet, though, is the disappearance of Admiral Leviathan. I do not know what happened; I simply woke one morning to find him missing and he has not reappeared. I feel we would have still won the day were it not for his absence. Part of me knows I should run, but I cannot bear the thought of leaving Leviathan to these horrors, wherever he may be. If are forces are defeated, I will offer myself as a surrender to split their forces, and hopefully be reunited with Leviathan. Piquijait has agreed with my plan. They would not dare transport us without an Abyssal on guard, and Leviathan would likely require another. I will likely not be harmed until I reach my destination on Skullstone Isle, which is where I assume they will take me. Please locate me, and hurry. If you have no means to scan the seas, you might try searching Luthe for such equipment. It will likely be weeks before I reach my damned destination, so a swift vessel, if you obtain one somehow, could overtake the Prince’s ships. If you can defeat the commanders in the area it may aide the Icewalker’s cause as well. I worry about Yurgen. His behavior upon discovering the troops of the Silver Prince was unlike him, and Leviathan began acting rashly as well. It reminded me a little of Largo’s rage a couple weeks ago. Of course, I don’t intend to go down without a fight. I expect at least one Deathknight to fulfill his title a bit more literally before the sun sets. I’m counting on you all. ~ Serentatis Category:Sunlight on the Water